Tu Recuerdo
by Lust18
Summary: Es un Oneshot de inuyasha... mas bien se sesshomaru jajaj. Espero que les guste. Pasen y lean y dejen reviews


Hola, este es un one-shot que cree una noche, me llego la inspiración y lo escribí. Espero que les guste.

Tu recuerdo.

Una figura vagaba al borde de la playa: Era alto, de tez blanca con dos rayas de color púrpura en sus mejillas. Ojos color amarillo, casi Dorados. Cabello largo y plateado, esbelta figura y muy atractivo. No era un humano, era un Monstruo que se trasformaba en un perro gigante cuando volvía a su verdadera forma. Ese ser, caminaba por el borde de la playa solo y triste mirando el atardecer que se desaparecía más y más convirtiéndose en la noche oscura y un tanto melancólica. Aquel hombre se detiene y con los ojos nublados ve el sol que poco a poco se iba ausentando al mismo tiempo que una rebelde lagrima se logra escapar de sus ojos, Sesshomaru lloraba en silencio mientras una fresca brisa interrumpía en la playa.

Poco a poco fue volviendo en sus recuerdos, retrocediendo 12 años, cuando la joven Rin estaba cumpliendo los 17 años de edad. Era un fresco día a mediados de Mayo, donde la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor; las flores de abrían con el saludo del sol, las aves volaban por el cielo azul dando cortejo a las aves que en sus nidos se encontraban, las abejas buscando en néctar de las flores y las nubes dando sombra en aquellos lugares donde les apetecía. La joven Rin se encontraba buscando comida para su desayuno de cumpleaños mientras Jaken, el sirviente de Sesshomaru, la reprochaba con el hecho de que no había madurado. La cumpleañera, haciendo caso a omiso a estos reproches sin justificación, encuentra una gran variedad de frutas y delicias exóticas para meterlas en su bolsa, y luego de unas cuantas caminatas, Rin logra divisar una manzana verdaderamente apetitosa en la copa de un árbol grande y frondoso. Llego hasta el árbol y se quedo viendo la manzana, estaba muy alto, sin embargo se decidió obtenerla y dejando en el suelo su bolso comenzó a escalar el tronco y las ramas para poder alcanzar aquella fruta que parecía de reyes. Pero Jaken, al darse cuenta de que la niña comienza a subir, se pone un tanto nervioso ya que el amo Sesshomaru la había colocado a su cuidado.

-¡Rin! –Exclamó- ¡¿Quieres que el amo sesshomaru nos mate?! ¡Baja de allí ya!

-No se preocupe señor Jaken –dijo la adolescente a una gran distancia del suelo- Voy a estar bien.

Diciendo esto la niña se resbala un poco, Jaken pega un grito al mismo tiempo que comienza a dar círculos un tanto preocupado, no por la niña, si no por lo que le haría el amo Sesshomaru si a ella se pasaba algo. Jaken le ordenaba a gritos que bajara, mas la chica subía y subía, y a medida de que llegaba a la copa, las ramas se volvían mas delgadas y frágiles; ya llegando a la manzana se dispone a tomarla y cuando por fin la arranca una de las ramas se rompe haciendo que Rin gritara a medida que caía.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! –gritó- ¡ahhhhhhhh!.

Rin cierra los ojos como esperando a tocar el suelo para sentir la muerte, sin embargo, a poco centímetros del suelo, una persona la toma por la cintura. La joven abre los ojos y divisa a sesshomaru con la mirada serena hacia el suelo, Rin se sonroja y esconde la cara en el cuello del monstruo, este mira a Rin y le extraña este comportamiento ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo como ello. Sesshomaru deja a Rin en el suelo, la niña apenada ,baja la cabeza al mismo tiempo de que jaken comienza a reprocharla por ese acto tan irresponsable, pero su salvador, solo dio media vuelta y se fue mientras que Rin solo miraba su figura alejarse con un tanto de tristeza.

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso Rin? ¿En que estabas pensando? –Decia Jaken moviendo su vara de las dos cabezas de un lado hacia el otro- ¿Crees que podemos estar con esos juego? Ya estas grande como para hacer ese tipo de cosas –Rin no lo miraba, seguía viendo a sesshomaru un poco desilusionada- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Lo lamento señor Jaken –respondió- tratare de tener mas cuidado la… próxima vez.

Rin bajo la cabeza y se fue a donde estaban _Ah y Un_, el monstruo de dos cabezas. Ellos la mimaban ya que sabia que ella estaba un poco triste y a penas se pudo deslumbrar una pequeña sonrisa gracias a estos mimos que ella dio a entender como felicidades por su cumpleaños.

-Gracias chicos –contestó acariciándolos- ustedes siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

En cada momento que transcurría el día, Rin jugaba y hacia que todo fuera perfecto, el almuerzo, los juegos las conversaciones mas sin embargo quería que el señor sesshomaru le dijera algo al respecto por su cumpleaños pero este ni cerca estaba de aquel lugar. Por su parte Jaken ni sabia que ella cumplía años y a decir verdad a ella no le preocupaba y, más era sus ansias por el hombre que su corazón llamaba. Después de almuerzo, el señor Jaken junto con Ah y Un quedaron en un profundo sueño y Rin se decidió ir a buscar flores para hacerse un adorno con ellas. En su camino una figura alta impedía su paso y al acercarse observo que era el señor sesshomaru quien esperaba su llegada.

-señor Sesshomaru –dijo la joven sorprendida.

-Rin –susurró- Sígueme –se dio media vuelta.

-¿A donde quiere llevarme? –contesto al mismo tiempo que iba a su lado.

Sesshomaru, sin avisar, tomó a Rin por la cintura y la cargó como un novio lleva a su novia recién casados. Acto seguido, dio un salto y desaparecieron en el horizonte, pero Rin asombrada por lo que estaba sucediendo no emitió sonido o palabra y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del momento con la persona que amaba. Luego de un rato, se detienen en algún lugar, sesshomaru suelta a Rin al mismo tiempo que ella abre los ojos encontrando un hermoso campo de flores con todas las especies vistas, era increíble. Rin, asombrada, se va directo al lugar a sentir el aroma de las mismas, dejando a Sesshomaru en el sitio con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña jugaba y tomaba las flores, estaba en el cielo pero se acordó que no le había dado las gracias al hombre que la había traído a tan espectacular escenario. Se acerca un poco cautelosa.

-Señor Sesshomaru –dice este un poco apenada- gracias por mostrarme este lugar pero… ¿Por qué me trajo?

-Por que yo si se que es tu cumpleaños –contesto sonriente.

Rin sonrió y de inmediato lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, este no se quedo corto y la abrazo también, después de tantos años, y al ver a Rin convertida en una señorita tan hermosa ciertos sentimientos habían despertado en él. El viento hizo su aparición, meciendo las flores y haciendo que los pétalos de algunas de ellas se soltaran para que bailaran con la brisa repentina.

-"ahora si, tengo que decirle que lo amo" –pensó mientras seguía abrazada de él. Luego se separa y lo mira fijamente con las manos en el pecho y las mejillas Coloradas- Señor sesshomaru.

-¿si? –respondió el mirándola confundido.

-Yo… yo… -cerró los ojos para poder decirlo mas no podía. Logro calmarse y volvió a verlo tranquila, y en un susurro dijo-: te amo.

Sesshomaru, un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la jovencita, sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba. Coloco una mano a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla mirándola a los ojos, luego se acerco a su oído y suavemente le respondió.

-Y yo a ti.

El se vuelve a verla y la encuentra con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshomaru sonríe y poco a poco se va acercando a sus labios hasta llegar a ellos y tocarlos formando un beso. A medida que el beso transcurría Sesshomaru logro entender lo que quería decir su padre en cuanto a tener a alguien a quien proteger… y en esa palabra se encontraba la palabra amar.

Esa noche, en el campo de flores, Sesshomaru y Rin se unieron, comprobando que los humanos y los monstruos si podían estar juntos para amarse. La joven Rin se encontraba en el regazo de sesshomaru, tapados por una manta y Sesshomaru contemplaba a su amada mientras descansaba. En un momento, Rin despierta y encuentra a Sesshomaru obrándola, haciendo que se sonrojara y escondiera el rostro. Sesshomaru sonríe y comienza a reír, algo que a Rin le sorprendió y se levantara de su regazo atónita.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto él entre risas.

-Jamás te había oído reír –contesto ella sorprendida.

-Mi madre era la única que me escuchaba reír –contesto un poco sereno- Yo deje de reír cuando me enfrente al mundo.

-Ya veo –dijo- Pero, tiene una risa muy agradable –sonrió.

-Tu también –contesto el mirando a los ojos, luego, volvió a besarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru seguía mirando el horizonte mientras lagrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas recordando a la mujer que amó hace muchos años y que el destino decidió llevársela de su lado. Luego de unos minutos una segunda persona apareció al lado del monstruo. Una figura pequeña, como de unos 12 años de edad. Una niña, con los cabellos negros y dos mechones plateados, piel blanca, ojos dorados y aquellas mismas rayas en su rostro como las de Sesshomaru.

-Papá –dijo la pequeña tomando la mano de sesshomaru.

-¿Kiory? –contesto volviendo a ver a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy… - dijo un poco triste- Es el cumpleaños de tu madre.

-Ya veo –Luego mira el cielo y coloca las manos alrededor de su boca y grita-: ¡MAMI! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Sesshomaru sonríe al ver el entusiasmo de su pequeña hija y coloca la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña acariciándola suavemente. Kiory sonríe y se dirige hacia Ah y Un que estaban acompañados por Jaken. Su padre la mira alejarse y vuelve a mirar el mar.

-Ese día –pensó- era tu cumpleaños, pero… -volvió a ver a Kiory ya montada sobre aquellas criaturas- Tu me diste el regalo de nuestra hija.

-¡Vamos papá! –Exclamo la pequeña- Es hora de irnos.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia los demás adentrándose en el bosque y dejando la playa y aquellos recuerdos atrás, dejando aquel día en el cual supo que podía amar a los humanos y a reconocer que no eran seres como el pensaba, y al darse cuenta de que el amor no tiene clase ni especie.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si así piensan por favor denle clic al botoncito que do "Go" y dejen un review con su opinión. ¡Gracias te todo corazón!!!


End file.
